Amor Incondicional
by revamely
Summary: Eren y Levi, ambos hijos de prostitutas, tan parecidos a ellas, pero a la vez tan diferentes. "El amor no siempre es el más sano, pero al menos es el más real en este mundo lleno de mentiras".


**Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de la página**

 **Shingeki No Riren/Ereri Fanfics**

Era de noche, hacía frío y el humo de los cigarrillos se mezclaba con el aliento de las personas, el aroma de alcohol barato se esparcía por todo el lugar.

(¿Qué hacía ahí?) Su mente le repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez, pero no había respuesta alguna. Tomó una pequeña calada a su cigarrillo y dejó salir el humo. La música era ruidosa y, para su opinión, horrible, pero para los demás era mágica y los incitaba a bailar de manera erótica y sensual.

-Señor, ¿desea otra copa?- Preguntó un hombre joven. No contestó ninguna palabra, sólo hizo una señal con la mano en negación. El barman se alejó.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, habían razones más que suficientes para dejar ese asqueroso bar de cuarta. Se puso de pie, pero antes de salir echó una última mirada alrededor de todo el local pero no encontró nada, lo que buscaba o a quien buscaba no estaba ahí. Se sacudió el traje y empezó a dar pequeños pasos con dirección a salida. Salió, alzó la vista al letrero que se caía de viejo, aún se podía leer en el la palabra _The rose._ Se volvió hacia la calle, quedo petrificado, su mente quedó en blanco y su pulso se detuvo por un momento, ahí a unos metros estaba lo que buscaba, era idéntico, cabello castaño, piel bronceada, delgado…

No hubo tiempo para pensar sí siquiera se parecían, para su mente era un hecho.

No supo en que momento sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y a cada segundo más rápido.

-Fíjate imbécil- le habían gritado dos hombres después de casi atropellarlo, no contesto al insulto, sus ojos solo observaban con detalle como aquel castaño se subía en un cocho negro y se iba, por un segundo solo por un segundo quiso seguirlo, pero no lo hizo, que gran error.

Su corazón seguía latiendo tan rápido que sentía que moría, se quedó ahí en medio de la calle sin saber que había ocurrido, nunca antes había pasado esto, correr por un sucio prostituto como el de hace un momento, era solo uno más en este lugar lleno de ellos y ¿cómo sabía qué era uno?, fácil, había visto como recibía dinero segundos antes de subirse al auto, era sencillo deducirlo en este lugar. Se movió de la calle, se dirigió hacia la avenida principal y tomó un taxi, no había llevado auto porque simplemente no era lugar para ello.

 _ **Sí mis palabras transmitieran lo mismo que mi cuerpo, hace mucho tiempo te hubiera dicho que te amo.**_

Estaba oscuro, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue el techo, sus manos buscaron a su al rededor, pero no encontró nada, estaba solo, pero no le sorprendía, siempre pasaba lo mismo, por la noche le daban cariño y poco después se iban para después volver otra vez; era tan divertido ver ese patrón.

 _ **Cuando aprendes a manejar tu cuerpo, eres capaz de manejarlo todo.**_

Una caricia y tenías dinero, un beso y gritaban tu nombre, unas palabras y jamás te olvidaban; no sólo eras capaz de obtener beneficios, si no que podías saciar tus más bajos deseos. Sentías poder y satisfacción al mismo tiempo.

La sensación que producía tu carne cuando chocaba con otra, el poder que tenían tus gemidos y caricias con la otra persona, era más que excitante.

Miró nuevamente el techo, bueno, no es como si tuviera otro lugar al cual mirar, pero ese sucio techo lleno de moho era lo único que nunca cambiaba y el que siempre estaba a su lado, no importaba que tanto intentara mirar a otra parte, al final sus ojos siempre terminaban ahí, al igual que ahora y después se cerraban.

-ah mngh, más despacio mi señor- era todo lo que se escuchaba en el departamento todas la noches, ahí vivían dos mujeres, una de cabello castaño y la otra azabache, tenían hijos tan parecidos a ellas, pero a la vez tan diferentes.

-Levi, juguemos- dijo un pequeño castaño con los ojos más hermosos que alguien hubiera visto.

-tsk, ¿mocoso de mierda, acaso no piensas en otra cosa aparte de jugar?- había soltado sin consideración, el pequeño, bueno no tan pequeño que respondía al nombre de Levi.

Lo golpeo en la frente –auch- protestó de dolor y se sobó con una mano -claro que si Levi, ¿acaso tu no?- por supuesto que no, hace mucho había dejado de hacerlo, si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

Había aprendido que la manera en la que vivían nunca se lo permitiría, a menos que saliera de ella.

-¡vamos Levi!, anda, estoy aburrido, solo debo ir a la habitación por mis jugue…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque el pelinegro lo tomo del brazo de manera violenta.

-¡No!- exclamo de la manera más aterradora posible -Eren escúchame nunca debes entrar a la habitación, a menos que quieras un paliza, ¿me entiendes ?- los ojos del castaño comenzaban a lagrimear y a trasmitir miedo.

-lo siento Eren, cálmate ¿quieres ?- sus manos se movieron de la manera más natural posible y comenzaron a acariciar su cabeza, el castaño comenzó a tranquilizarse y se dejó llevar por aquellas suaves manos.

Poco a poco sus lágrimas se detuvieron.

Después de eso no hubo pregunta o protesta alguna de parte del castaño, su madre siempre se lo dijo "No entres ahí cuando mami trabaje ¿si Eren?", pero siempre tuvo curiosidad de saber a qué trabajo se refería, por eso pensó que era el momento de hacerlo, tal vez Levi lo ayudaría, solo debía decirle que iría por juguetes y todo listo, era un plan perfecto y tan fácil, pero no fue así, jamás lo es ¿ cierto?

"Nunca entres ahí", eran las palabras que su propia madre le decía antes de anochecer y ahora lo entendía todo, por eso mismo ahora se lo decía a Eren, solo debían permanecer ahí, en esa habitación tan pequeña, pero a la cual nunca llegaban esos sonidos, esa habitación que se encontraba al otro extremo, esa habitación en la cual había pasado toda su niñez y junto a la que ahora pasaba con Eren y de la cual nunca debían salir durante la noche, esa habitación que ni siquiera se podía considerar una.

Luego de acariciar a Eren por unos minutos este se quedó dormido al instante de acostarlo en la pequeña cama improvisada que había ahí y lo único que cavia, al fin y al cavo solo era un almacén para escobas y trapeadores, al cual sus madres llamaban **habitación**. Hizo lo mismo que Eren y dejo que lo único que realmente conocía lo acogiera, esa oscuridad que todo el mundo temía, pero en la cual todos vivían.

Al final cerro los ojos y durmió, pero cuando lo hizo no encontró la oscuridad que esperaba si no una incandescente y casi cegadora luz, había dejado las ventanas abiertas y los rayos del sol llegaban hasta su rostro.

Estaba sudado y con la respiración agitada.

-tsk- chasqueó la lengua, echo una rápida mirada por todo su apartamento, verificando si no se encontraba en ese asqueroso almacén, pero no había nada de ello solo un despampanante cuarto, lleno de muebles lujosos todos de color caoba, una alfombra con flores, tejidas con la más fina tela, todo era elegante, sobrio pero sin dejar de lado los adornos que se mezclaban a la perfección con el lugar, a su lado había una mesa de noche, sobre ella se encontraba un vaso de agua y una aspirina, la última de la caja, más tarde tendría que ir por más; se la tomo al igual que todo el vaso de agua.

Se levantó lentamente, se dirigió hacia las ventanas y cerró las cortinas, le dolía la cabeza, tal vez por la resaca; pero no era posible, no, por supuesto que no, solo había tomado una copa. Se dirigió al baño, preparo la bañera y se dio una larga ducha.

Dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y después salió de ella, se vistió tranquilamente, miro el reloj, indicaba las 7 de la mañana, tan temprano como siempre, su cuerpo se levantaba voluntariamente porque no quería seguir soñando con el pasado, lo único que quería era encontrarlo a él y a nadie más.

Arreglo su cama y después salió del apartamento, se dirigió al estacionamiento y se subió a su flamante auto negro; que ironía, el mismo color del auto de anoche. Ese fue el detonante para un intenso dolor de cabeza, era como si se la taladraran, duro unos segundos así y después se calmó, arranco el auto y salió del edificio.

Ahora no vestía ropa gastada o barata, vestía trajes hechos a la medida y exclusivamente por diseñadores, comía de lo mejor, ¿cómo lo había hecho? ni el mismo lo podía responder.

Solo recordaba haber dejado a su madre y a ese estilo de vida, ¿cuándo lo hizo?, fácil el día que la madre de Eren se fue con el verdadero padre de Eren, ese día no lo pensó dos veces y se fue, ni siquiera su madre puso resistencia es más lo alentó, si Eren tenía una mejor vida, él también la tendría, de esa manera podrían seguir juntos, por ello todos estos años se había esforzado, trabajo duro construyendo lo que ahora tenía, ahora tenía algo que ofrecerle a Eren, se había hecho dueño de bares, hoteles y restaurantes, todo fue posible gracias a su buen manejo en los negocios y al saber administrar.

Primero había iniciado con un pequeño bar de cuarta, asqueroso y sucio, pero el cual vendía bien por su buena ubicación, había sacrificado mucho para poder comprar el local y luego adaptarlo a bar, tuvo que trabajar de todas las formas posibles, pero nunca volviendo a la suciedad de antes. Después de ello, el bar fue ganando fama y por ende, clientes, más ricos. Expandió el lugar, hasta que se hizo famoso al grado de ser conocido como uno de los mejores en la ciudad. Empezó a comprar más territorios, hasta convertirlo en un imperio, en el cual, faltaba una reina.

Todo eso lo hizo por Eren, pero nunca lo encontró; por ello cada noche visitaba lugares a los cuales pertenecía su madre; tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, bebiendo una copa o vendiendo su cuerpo, a pesar de que una parte de su cerebro le decía que Eren nunca estaría ahí haciendo eso, porque ya había cambiado su vida. La otra parte rogaba que lo hiciera de esa manera, seria más fácil encontrarlo y llevarlo junto a él, solo de esa manera seria capaza de salvarlo de algo que ni el mismo comprendía, talvez porque quería seguir siendo la adoración de Eren al igual que antes, de ese modo sentía que nunca lo abandonaría.

Pero después de todo lo único que le importaba era encontrarlo.

Llego al bar, el primero que tuvo y en el cual se encontraba su oficina, desde ahí controlaba todos sus negocios y todos ellos recibían el mismo nombre '' _AKERMAN'',_ excepto este, que se llamaba " _ **Jagger"**_ ;ese era el apellido de Eren, pensaba que de esta manera el vendría o tal vez solo lo hizo porque le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, después de todo, esta era la verdadera razón para que su oficina se encontrara aquí.

Era temprano para que hubiera clientes o trabajadores, pero solo había una persona que seguramente estaría ahí y esa era…

-¡Enano!- había gritado una mujer eufóricamente –oh mi Dios, no me digas que no lo encontraste- ¿acaso no era obvio?, por supuesto que no lo había encontrado-.

-Vamos Levi no te desanimes, seguramente algún día dejaras de ser virgen, Eren te querrá a pesar de ello- después de esas palabras, aquella loca estaba en el suelo tratando de sobarse el vientre.

-no seas estúpida Hanji, deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar-

-claro jefecito, pero luego no me culpes cuando Eren no te quiera por ser un maldito virgen- dijo eso ultimo levantándose y corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-tsk- era verdad, era un maldito virgen, pero no del todo, lo había hecho con mujeres, pero nunca con hombres, con el único que lo quería hacer de ahora en adelante era con Eren.

Subió a las escaleras y se dirigió a su oficina aunque no hizo nada en todo el día, no tenía humor y su cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Salió de la oficina, se despidió de Hanji y después se dirigió al mismo bar que la noche anterior, su mente aun le repetía que era Eren, así que fue

 _ **Nada cambia si tú no lo haces primero.**_

Después de dormir casi todo el día, se bañó, cambió, comió algo ligero y salió de su apartamento, cerro esa puerta vieja que todas las noches lo esperaba con un nuevo cliente.

-Eren ¿ saldrás también esta noche?-

-por supuesto que sí- caminó hacia donde venía esa voz, era un castaño con unos centímetros más alto que él, lo abrazó ligeramente y luego lo beso de la manera más apasionada y erótica que solo él conocía, esto siempre volvía locos a sus clientes – ¿ o acaso quieres que me quede y me divierta contigo, cara de caballo?-

-no seas estúpido Jagger alguien nos puede ver-

-o ya entiendo quizás nos vea tu madre y sepa que jamás tendrá nietos o a lo mejor todos los vecinos se enteren que no me cobras alquiler a mi porque te acuestas conmigo, ¿ cuál de todas será?- su rostro dibujó una sonrisa ladina –Vamos, ven a beber conmigo esta noche- sus dedos comenzaron a ascender por su cuello, era tan divertido ver como se sonrojaba el contrario –y ¿ que me dices Jean, vienes?, no te cobrare, solo quiero divertirme- solo bastaron esas palabras para que Jean, se soltara de su agarre y entrara a su propio apartamento por las llaves de su auto, algo gastado y pasado de moda.

Sonrió, el alquiler de este mes estaba cubierto y el sexo con Jean siempre era bueno, era salvaje y excitante, no importaba en donde estuvieran siempre terminaban haciéndolo hasta que uno de los dos caía rendido.

-Y dime Jean ¿ cuando te visitara tu madre?- había preguntado Eren cuando estuvieron en el auto.

-Eren quieres dejar de joderme con mi madre sabes que ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad-

-ah claro, cara de caballo-

Iban de acuerdo a las indicaciones de los letreros, no excedían los 40 km/h.

Se dirigían al lugar preferido de Eren y al mismo tiempo a su trabajo, todos lo conocían ahí, era conocido por ser la reina en la cama, eso Jean parecía no importarle y a Eren lo halaga en demasía, se sentía tan bien cuando lo llamaban así, que parecía tener un orgasmo.

Llegaron.

-muy bien Jean, divirtámonos aquí en donde todo es posible, en mi lugar favorito, en el bar " _The Rose"-_ dijo eso ultimo abriendo los brazos y señalando el lugar con una sonrisa.

-guau Eren, ¿qué te metiste anoche?, pareciera que fueras un maestro de ceremonias en un circo.

-jajajaja- ambos se echaron a reír.

-es sólo que me gusta, me recuerda cuan sumergido estoy en la mierda y que también me puedo divertir en ella.-

Entraron en el local, Jean pidió una botella de licor y una copa, si había algo que aprendió de Eren es que él nunca bebe, porque ese oficio no se lo permitía y porque era la manera de protegerse si pasaba algo, la verdadera razón, no la sabía.

Comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, Eren reía, pero Jean lo hacía más, estaba un poco bebido, pero aún conservaba la conciencia de lo que hacía, esa era otra cosa que Eren pedía antes de acostarse con alguien, no soportaba a los borrachos porque no sabían lo que hacían.

Así duraron por al menos dos o tres horas, en las que bailaron, se besaron y acariciaron, hasta que se volvieron a sentar de nuevo.

-mm ah, Eren no es justo, hijo de puta- el castaño acariciaba su entrepierna sin pudor alguno con la mano izquierda, lo apresaba y jugueteaba a su antojo.

-oh parece que alguien se puso duro- dejo de acariciarlo y después llevo su mano a donde se encontraba la de Jean. –Vamos al baño susurro de forma divertida en su oído.-

-joder Eren se ve que te gusta que te traten y te crean una puta-

-no es obvio Jean, me esfuerzo porque eso pase- ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño, nadie los observaba o al menos eso aparentaban. Entraron y cerraron la puerta, nadie entraba al baño si Eren estaba ahí, eso era una ley en el lugar, a menos que quisieras terminar fuera de este.

Eren bajó los pantalones de Jean hasta la pantorrilla y después empezó a recorrer con sus manos toda su extensión, estaba palpitante y de ella salía un líquido blanquecino.

-oh, mira Jean, estás tan duro que no lo puedes soportar- el castaño no pudo responder, ya que Eren había empezado a besarlo y a recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de su miembro.

-joder Eren, eres tan bueno en esto- con esas simples y nada dulces palabras su pene también se había puesto tan duro que dolía, su entrada palpitaba, era obvio que estaba más que excitado y todo por escuchar que tan bien lo hacía.

Entre gemidos y gruñidos de parte de ambos, Jean se corrió primero, pero Eren aun no podía hacerlo necesitaba a algo dentro de él o si no, no se podría correr.

-me encanta ver tu cara llena de mi semilla y sobre todo en esos hermosos ojos turquesa- había dicho Jean para después besarlo sin importarle lo sucio que estuviera.

-no son turquesa- protesto.

-entonces ¿ entonces de qué color son?- no contesto, ni el mismo lo sabía todos decían algo diferente, algunos decían que eran verdes y otros ni siquiera intentaban descifrar el color.

-no lo sé, nunca lo he sabido, pero ahora eso no es lo importante- jalo al castaño de la camisa y lo acerco a sus labios tan peligrosamente que a Jean parecía salírsele el corazón por lo intenso que era -quiero hacerlo- fue lo único que dijo para después romper con el corto espacio y besarlo.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, en la puerta estaba un pelinegro observándolos de manera grotesca, como si con eso los hiciera desaparecer.

-ah lo siento saldremos en un segundo- se apresuró a decir el ojimiel mientras se subía la cremallera–vamos Eren- lo tomo del brazo para levantarlo y este miro al pelinegro.

Eren, espera, ¿acaso era el Eren que buscaba? Su corazón latía tan rápido que le era difícil respirar y entonces lo supo, era el mismo Eren, pero manchado con lo que supuso era semen, su cuerpo ardía en celos, estaba más que furioso, como se atrevía ese cara de caballo, tener a Eren ahí, de rodillas en ese sucio suelo donde habían millones de microbios.

-oye idiota…-dijo el azabache, pero al momento de hacerlo Eren se abalanzo sobre él -vamos no seas aguafiestas solo nos divertíamos o acaso ¿te molesta que dos hombres o hagan?- Eren le acariciaba los labios.

No supo en qué momento se había excitado de sobremanera, ser descubierto por un extraño lo calentaba y sobre todo si el extraño era guapo, a la mierda Jean, si lograba ligar al pelinegro no solo obtendría dinero hoy, sino que también lo disfrutaría.

-vamos, no soy TAN caro- Levi comenzaba a molestarse por las palabras de Eren, parecía ebrio pero no olía al alcohol barato que había tomado la noche anterior.

-ya Eren, déjalo en paz y vámonos a tu departamento- camino hacia Eren y lo tomo del brazo.

-no Jean, creo que hoy si quiero trabajar-

\- ¿ que?, Eren no me jodas, me lo dices después de dejarme así- señalo su entrepierna, pero Eren seguía entretenido observando detalladamente al pelinegro y tratando se soltarse de su agarre.

-¡oh! ¿ y crees que este hombre querrá? , por favor Eren, se nota que quiere irse al igual que yo, así que vayámonos, la pasaremos bien como tu habías dicho- el pelinegro estaba molesto, lo podía ver en su rostro, por eso quería largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¡oi!, maldito cara de caballo ¿quieres dejar de molestar a Eren?- Eren ni siquiera contestaba, parecía estar en otro mundo así como también a cada segundo acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpo, hasta que era posible la fricción entre ellos, el pelinegro parecía tranquilo, sereno y enojado. Jean se preguntaba cómo era capaz de hacerlo si Eren casi gemía como si estuviera en un orgasmo y además como mierda sabia el nombre de Eren.

-Eren, venga vámonos- lo volvió a jalar, pero esta vez no fue la protesta de Eren lo que recibió, si no que una fuerte mano apresándolo.

\- te dije que dejaras a Eren en paz, ¿no?- esta vez el pelinegro le quito la mano del brazo de Eren de manera violenta.

-vamos Jean, mañana lo haré contigo, por esta noche solo será tu mano, a menos que ¿quieras reemplazarme?- por fin hablo Eren.

-muérete Jagger, si quieres irte de puta con otro no me importa, pero quiero que me cumplas la siguiente vez- dicho esto el castaño salió del baño, cuando esto paso el pelinegro relajo su rostro y le ofreció algo parecido a una sonrisa a Eren.

-oi Eren, ¿estás bien?-

-si, ahora vamos a otro lugar- Eren se separó unos centímetros para que pudieran caminar.

Eren el simple hecho de decir su nombre le dio un vuelco en el corazón, aunque no se notara, pero al parecer el todavía no se percataba de quien era.

 _ **Las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa de qué manera siempre se encontrarán.**_

Su cuerpo quemaba, no supo en que momento lo subieron al coche, pero sus piernas comenzaban a friccionarse entre sí, sus manos lentamente recorrían sus muslos, su cabeza ardía y su entrada estaba más palpitante que antes.

-Eren- volvió a escuchar su nombre, ah era la misma voz que cuando era pequeño, pero no, no era la voz de su madre, su madre nunca lo volvería a llamar de forma dulce después de todo, un día decidió que ya no le era necesario y simplemente se deshizo de él, sin importar que destino tuviera.

-Eren- nuevamente ese nombre dicho con la misma dulce y a la vez fría voz. Detuvo sus movimientos excepto el de las piernas, esas ni si quiera él las pudo detener.

Se volvió hacia el hombre que lo llamaba y esta vez realmente lo observaba, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, al instante los recuerdos que trato de olvidar volvieron, todos al mismo tiempo, el cómo su madre recibía a una persona diaria o a veces cada tercer día, lo mismo que ahora el hacía, solo que a diferencia de su madre la suya era diaria. El momento en que salieron de ese apartamento y se despidieron de una mujer con el cabello negro y muy hermoso, justo como el hombre que ahora manejaba a su lado y luego el instante en que su verdadero padre le dijo que él no lo aceptaría, que ni siquiera se parecía; o cuando su madre decidió que era más importante el amor de un hombre que el de su hijo.

-Eren me estas escuchando- demandó saber el pelinegro – llegamos, vamos baja- lo tomo en brazos y lo ayudo a bajar, subieron por el ascensor mientras recibían miradas de parte de los recepcionistas.

Abrió su apartamento, entraron, Levi llevó a Eren a su habitación, lo acostó sobre su cama y espero una respuesta de su parte.

-Eren- volvió a decir, pero no hubo respuesta Eren seguía acariciándose a sí mismo, una imagen bastante tentadora.

Las imágenes una a una se mezclaban y transformaban su realidad y sus propios recuerdos, se vio a si mismo masturbándose mientras observaba como lo hacía el niño que vivía con ellos, pero aun no veía su rostro, sus movientes eran cada vez más rápido hasta que el volteó y ahí lo vio.

Abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, era el mismo, era, era…

-Levi- dijo asustado.

Por fin lo recordaba, Levi dibujo una sonrisa sobre su rostro, una algo tétrica, pero llena de felicidad.

-Eren- dijo relajado, acaricio con una mano el hermoso rostro de Eren.

-vamos, no te hare nada Eren, yo no soy como esos cerdos que solo quieren tu cuerpo- Eren se asustó de sobremanera, ante sus ojos solo veía a su madre reprimiéndolo por haberse corrido viendo a un chico.

-sh, no temas Eren, vamos duerme-

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero se quedó dormido a pesar de tener una gran erección en su ajustado pantalón.

Levi estaba fascinado con este desenlace, excepto por haber encontrado a Eren con ese asqueroso cara de caballo. Ahora ya no tenía que distraerse en una oficina todos los días, ahora tenía a Eren, "EREN, EREN", era lo único que su mente repetía una y otra vez.

Ring, ring- sonó el teléfono, camino en dirección hacia él y lo cogió.

-Sí-

-señor Levi, lo llamo para informarle que el día de mañana el Dr. Erwin, llegara tarde a su cita, así que quería saber si mañana podría venir a las 2 de la tarde – era Petra la ayudante de Erwin, su doctor desde hace tres años.

-el Dr. estará feliz de verlo, así que…-

-no dile que ya no necesito de sus servicios- dijo rápidamente antes de que la mujer pudiera preguntar el por qué.

Pasaron horas y horas en las que Levi trato de dormir, pero no pudo, el estar tan cerca de Eren le daba un vuelco al corazón.

Habían demasiadas preguntas que hacer, como ¿por qué se encontraba con ese hombre?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, seguía repitiéndose la misma pregunta en su cabeza.

La mañana había llegado, los molestos pájaros cantaban a pesar de ser una ciudad, era el momento, hoy por fin la espera terminaría.

-Eren despierta, vamos debes desayunar- no hubo respuesta solo un simple resoplido acompañado de una respiración acompasada.

Así pasaron horas, minutos y segundos en los que Levi disfruto de la magnífica vista que le proporcionaba Eren, hasta que por fin lo vio abrir esos hermosos ojos que siempre acompañaban sus sueños al igual que sus pesadillas, incluso el doctor le había dicho que no era normal, pero a quién diablos le importaba si esto era normal.

-Eren- volvió a decir, con esa voz que lo caracterizaba.

-Levi- esta vez contesto, tenía miedo y eso podía verse en su rostro.

-ven Eren tenemos que hablar, veo que me recuerdas- otra vez ese silencio incomodo, como le diría a Levi lo que había pasado ayer, como explicarle que su vida había terminado igual que la de sus madres, si a algo le temía era a Levi, jamás quiso encontrarlo, pero a la vez lo deseaba tanto.

-ven, sígueme- Eren lo siguió sin rechistar, ambos se dirigían hacia el comedor.

-y dime Eren ¿cómo terminaste así?- su voz cambio radicalmente, ya no era la voz dulce que solo usaba con él en el pasado, no era una voz cargada de odio y culpabilidad.

-mamá no quiso hacerse responsable de mi después de encontrarse con el que llamaba el amor de su vida, simplemente se fue por que dijo que yo le recordaba la vida que ella trataba de olvidar y después de eso deje que la suciedad me absorbiera, pero veo que tu lograste salir, me alegro- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera, una que lo hacía lucir más bello, si eso era posible.

Levi quedo pasmado, acaso no su madre fue la primera en decir que se iba con ese hombre porque quería darle un padre a Eren, había dicho que no quería que viviera como ella y ahora le salían con esto.

-después de eso lo que hice me salió tan natural que…, bueno no voy a hablar de eso- las palabras salían tan naturales al igual que en el pasado.

-bueno Levi, creo que es hora de irme- se dirigió hacia la puerta, pro Levi no hizo nada para detenerlo.

('' si lo encontré una vez puedo encontrarlo otra y esta vez para no dejarlo ir") fue lo primero que cruzo por su mente, solo observo como salía Eren, olió su aroma y le echo una última mirada a esos ojos que lo seguían encantando.

 _ **No importa cuánto intentes salir de la suciedad, al final siempre vuelves y cuando lo haces te recibe con los brazos abiertos, como si se burlara de ti o supiera que nunca la abandonarás.**_

Su respiración era agitada y no podía respirar, tomo su celular y espero a que contestara.

-Eren- escucho su nombre, pero no de la manera que esperaba.

-Jean necesito que me recojas- dijo excitado.

-joder Eren, primero me ignoras y después me llamas, ¿acaso te dejaron?- en la otra línea lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de Eren.

-¿en dónde estás?, voy para allá- su respiración era cada vez más agitada, espero todo lo que pudo, ignoro las miradas llenas de incertidumbre que lo juzgaban.

Pip pip, escucho el sonido que siempre acudía a su llamado.- Jean- dijo eso mientras subían al auto.

-Eren- dijo Jean, pero en ese momento recibió un beso por parte de Eren.

-no preguntes nada, solo conduce y hazme olvidar ¿si?- con eso Jean arrancó el auto, se dirigieron al edificio que el administraba.

Subieron directo al cuarto de Eren y abrieron la puerta –vamos Jean-, Eren comenzó a besar el cuello de Jean, lo lamio hasta llegar a sus labios, después de ello ambos se dirigieron a la cama.

Jean se dejaba llevar por Eren y cuando estuvieron en la cama, Eren monto a Jean sin pudor –vamos amor- dijo susurrando al oído del ojimiel mientras lo desvestía al mismo tiempo que Jean lo hacía con él.

No hubo preparación alguna, su cuerpo no quiso esperar a pesar de que el dolor sería inminente, el sonido que producían sus cuerpos excitaban más al ojiverde y eso era más que obvio. Sus cuerpo se mecían en cada embestida y el rechinido de la cama se extendía por todo el lugar.

-mmm ¡ah! Jean, eres tan bueno en esto- con cada palabra que decía Eren había una embestida cada vez más fuerte.

-oh si, así se hace, ¡más fuerte por favor!- así siguieron unos minutos más hasta que se corrieron al mismo tiempo; se acurrucaron juntos, eso pasaba cada vez que lo hacían, hasta que la noche llego nuevamente.

-no has comido ¿cierto?, venga levántate, yo tampoco lo he hecho-

-¿En qué momento fuiste por comida?- se levantó y se cubrió con una bata blanca.

-en el momento que tu dormías, flojo-

Ambos comieron en silencio.

Hasta que Jean rompió el silencio – ¿Por qué haces esto Eren?-

-¿de qué hablas Jean?-

-sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Por qué sigues con esta mierda si no lo necesitas?, sabes te alcanza más que suficiente el dinero que ganas entonces ¿Por qué sigues en esto?-

-no lo sé Jean, creo que no puedo dejarlo, sigo sin entenderlo, si ya terminaste te puedes ir tengo que trabajar-

-sabes Eren, me agradas, y mucho, hubo un tiempo en el que me gustabas, enserio me gustabas, pero entendí que tu buscas algo que yo ni otros clientes somos capaces de darte-

-Jean, ya te ibas ¿no?- se quitó la bata a manera de presión para Jean y se metió en el baño.

La misma pregunta se hacia el mismo, pero aún no había respuesta.

Se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar que la noche interior, esperando que un cliente apareciera, su cuerpo estaba cansado y dudaba que encontrara alguno esa noche sobre todo por la cara que tenía, pero hubo uno un hombre que mostraba más canas que cabello, se lo llevo al baño y ahí hizo lo mismo que con Jean la noche anterior.

Le dio el dinero y lo dejo ahí con el rostro sucio –vaya es verdad lo que todos dicen, enserio eres una puta, pero aun así sigues siendo lindo, vendré otra vez- le acaricio la barbilla y luego salió, su ropa interior estaba mojada, su miembro dolía y su boca apestaba a semen de un bastardo que lo había tratado de la peor manera, pero incluso con ello logro excitarse.

No se quería levantar, sus manos se movieron por sí solas, se dirigieron hacia su entrepierna, bajaron su pantalón hasta donde se podía, llevo sus dedos hacia su boca, los lamio y luego se los llevo hacia su entrada, presiono lentamente y luego los adentró, los movió en círculos mientras que su mano libre acariciaba su miembro, todo era tan extraño se sentía tan bien hacérselo a sí mismo, pero no tan bien como sentir el de otra persona.

 _ **Creer tener el control de tú cuerpo, pero la verdad, el cuerpo lo tenía sobre ti.**_

Perdió la noción del tiempo, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que olvido que la puerta no estaba asegurada, se corrió y después respiro tan tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eren- era la voz que deseaba escuchar.

-Levi- se volvió, Levi lo observo detalladamente, nuevamente lo veía cubierto de semen y no precisamente el suyo.

-lo volviste a hacer ¿cierto?, vamos yo te ayudare, no tengas miedo-

-pero Levi, estoy sucio-

-eso no importa Eren, no importa cómo te veas yo nunca te abandonare, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿sí?- el pelinegro saco un pañuelo blanco de su saco y después limpio el rostro del castaño.

-siempre has tenido un color de ojos tan hermosos Eren, es dorado, pero algunas veces verde y otras turquesa son tan bello, que me da rabia cada vez que te ven- la respuesta que siempre busco en todos sus clientes, sus rostro dibujo una sonrisa mientras Levi seguía limpiándolo, Levi lo abrazo fuerte y tiernamente. Se dejó llevar.

 _ **Cuando el amor es sincero, no importa de qué manera se demuestre, siempre será amor.**_

-Petra ¿Qué dijo el señor Levi sobre su cita?- hablo un hombre rubio.

-Doctor Erwin, el señor Levi dijo que dejaría de venir a ellas, no dio explicación alguna y luego colgó.

-¿cómo?, pero él no puede dejar de venir, el necesita ayuda urgentemente, su mente tiene constantes cambios, los fuertes dolores de cabeza no son otra cosa que cambios radicales de emociones y eso solo indica que su mente está transformando su realidad, las pesadillas y sueños que ha tenido solo muestran que tiene una obsesión demasiado grande como para ser tratada por medicamentos, por ello he estado atendiéndolo en estos tres años ya que si lo internara podría caer en un estado peor- acomodo algunos papeles y luego rebuscó en ellos hasta que llego en el expediente de Levi Akerman.

-y puedo saber ¿Qué es lo que tiene el señor Levi?-

-él sufre de trastorno de personalidad, él no se da cuenta, pero a cada momento está en constantes cambios, no logra confiar en ninguna persona y solo repite el nombre de Eren cuando tiene una consulta, quizá las personas no lo noten porque él lo oculta de todos, pero al mismo tiempo él es consciente de ello y el detonante de ello es aquella persona que responde al nombre de Eren.

 _ **En esta vida nada es lo que parece.**_

Nuevamente se encontraba el departamento de Levi, quien fue tan cuidadoso con el que incluso lo llevo cargando hasta la bañera, lavo cuidadosamente su cuerpo, lo trato como lo más delicado del mundo.

Limpio todo lo que no pertenecía a Eren, estaba feliz aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

-Eren sigues siendo tan bello, siempre lo fuiste- le beso el dorso de su mano.

Acaricio con sumo cuidado su cuerpo, le beso el cuello y lentamente se metió el en la bañera, fricciono su cuerpo con el de Eren, lamio y jugueteó con sus pezones.

-mi lindo Eren- beso su boca y se adentró en ella, la exploro como si llegara al éxtasis con ello.

Eren acerco su entrepierna con la de Levi, le quito lentamente su ropa, con maestría y necesidad, Levi sumergió un dedo hacia la entrada de Eren, lo movió en círculos y cuando estuvo acostumbrado metió los siguientes dos.

-mmm, ah Levi se siente tan bien, siempre quise hacer esto contigo- gimió nuevamente.

Entre besos, caricias y chapoteadero de agua, los dedos fueron reemplazados por algo más grande, esta vez fue el palpitante miembro de Levi.

-¡ah!- se escuchó por todo el cuarto de baño, era un grito de dolor, Eren mordió su labio inferior para luego recibir los dulces y delicados labios de Levi.

Levi abrazo a Eren de manera que este pudiera apoyarse en él, las embestidas eran fuertes y certeras y en cada una de ellas Levi tocaba el punto exacto, justo en la próstata.

Gemidos, susurros llenos de deseo era todo lo que se escuchaba al igual que alguna vez se escuchó en el pasado por parte de sus madres.

-¡AH! Levi-

-Eren, yo siempre te he deseado, desde que éramos niños- seguía embistiendo con fuerza.

-siempre te quise decir que yo TE AMO- habiendo dicho las palabras que no se pueden decir a la ligera, tan llenas de amor, pero que al mismo tiempo te condenaban, porque una vez que lo has dicho no hay marcha atrás, entre esas palabras ambos se corrieron.

 _ **El amor era algo que ellos siempre buscaron.**_

 _ **No era decir un simple "TE AMO", o encontrarse, era algo más allá de eso.**_

 _ **Era simplemente amor, no había lógica para ello, pero, ¿cuándo algo tuvo lógica en sus vidas?**_

Jean volvió al apartamento de Eren, había olvidado su chaqueta, bueno, olvidar es una cosa, la verdad es que no pensó ser corrido por Eren de esa manera.

Rebusco por todo el lugar, pero no encontró nada (joder en donde lo había dejado) y cuando por fin lo encontró debajo de la cama, no solo estaba su chaqueta, también encontró una hoja que tenía escrito algo, la alzó y después la leyó con sumo cuidado.

 **Paciente: Eren Jagger.**

 **Edad: 19 años.**

 **Los estudios realizados indican que es satírico es decir adicto al sexo, basándonos en sus respuestas y en la opinión de un psicólogo y al mismo tiempo un experto en el tema, deducimos eso. Le pedimos vuelva para una revisión más detallada, queremos saber cuál es la razón de ello y explicarle bien de que se trata.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Dr. Pixis.**

Atrás de esa carta estaban los resultados unidos a una encuesta que mostraba que era verdad. Dejo caer el papel y camino hacia la salida.

 _ **Ambos sabían la verdad, pero intentaron fingir que no lo hacían.**_

 _ **El amor no siempre es el más sano, pero al menos es el más real en este mundo lleno de mentiras.**_

 _ **Ambos con problemas y eso era lo único que importaba, porque después de todo su amor era incondicional.**_


End file.
